1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conjuring tool using coins, and more particularly to a conjuring tool for performing a coin increasing trick which can give the audience an illusion that the number of coins accommodated in a box increases successively in the box.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are various types of conjuring tools using coins. However, those are conjuring tools for performing a conjuring trick in which, for example, a person for performing conjuring tricks (hereinafter, referred to as an operator) puts some coins in a box, closes a lid of the box once and thereafter opens the lid for the audience to find that the number of coins has changed from the number of coins initially put in the box. As a conjuring tool like this, a conjuring tool is described, for example, in the official gazette of Japanese Patent No. 2565661 which is a document describing related art.
Here, an invention described in the related art document relates to a conjuring tool for performing a coin decreasing trick in which for example, two coins is decreased to one, or a conjuring trick which gives the audience an illusion that the number of coins decreases.
In contrast to this, there has been proposed no conjuring tool for performing a conjuring trick which gives the audience an illusion that the number of coins increases in a box which is simple in construction and operation. In particular, there has never existed a conjuring tool for performing a conjuring trick in which a series of actions of putting some coins in a box, closing a lid of the box once and then opening the lid for the audience to find that the number coins increases successively from the number of coins initially put in the box.